


Requests

by Sochare



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bottom Choi Youngjae, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Bottom Jackson Wang, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Bottom Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Bottom Mark Tuan, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Fluff and Smut, GOT7 - Freeform, Kinks, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Top Choi Youngjae, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Top Jackson, Top Kim Yugyeom, Top Mark, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sochare/pseuds/Sochare
Summary: Basically request😂





	1. Chapter 1

Hey! I wanted to tell you that I'll be writing GOT7 smut requests! (Doesn't have to be smut.) You can basically request anything, but there are some things I won't write.  
Here's a list of things I won't write:

Incest (unless they're step brothers/father)

Some kinks (depends on what kinks)

Jinyoung has to be bottom (not really😂) but if it's bottom Jinyoung, I'm most likely going to write that fic first.

Abuse graphic, non-graphic (ironic coming from me😅😁)


	2. Enemies - Jinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: *oohhh may i request a jinson enemies to lovers university au?????*
> 
> Here it is, hope you will enjoy.

Move your ass Jackson. Jinyoung said pushing Jackson to the side who ended up bumping into the table. "You're an asshole." Mark answered when Jackson put his hand on Mark's shoulder, shaking his head signaling him to stop. Jinyoung kept his head up, stumping out of the cafeteria angerly.

Jackson watched as Jinyoung did so, his expression turning from emotionless to dark within a second. "He's such a dumbass. What do you think Jackson. Jackson?" Mark looked around, not seeing Jackson anywhere. He sighed to himself, it's normal for Jackson to disappear. He's like a fox, one time he's there and other time he is nowhere to be seen.

Jinyoung was walking to his classroom, still thinking about what happened in the cafeteria. Maybe it was stupid what they were fighting for, but Jinyoung just had to start an argument, it wouldn't be him if he didn't. As Jinyoung was passing around the janitors closet, it opened, someone pulling Jinyoung inside by his arm. Jinyoung ended up in a dark closet, looking at the dark siluete who grabbed him by the waist. Jinyoung took one look at the figure, already knowing who it was, even in the darkest room, Jinyoung would still recognize it.

"Jackson, what the fuck do you want?" Jinyoung asked but Jackson without any words, slammed his lips onto Jinyoung's plump ones and started making out with him. Jinyoung pushed Jackson away, catching his breath. "Jackson! What are you doing?!" Jinyoung asked wiping his lips, Jackson turning the dim light on, revealing his pale, soft face. Jinyoung looked at Jackson, who had unbuttoned shirt, revealing his collarbones, and then at his eyes which were full of lust. Jinyoung melted at the sight, licking his lips nervously.

"I want to fuck you Jinyoung, what else does it look like I'm doing?" Jackson said in a deep voice, sliding closer to Jinyoung who was in shock by Jackson's boldness. "We still have time before the class starts." Jackson put his arms around Jinyoung's waist, pushing his lips back onto Jinyoung's. Jinyoung let go, shaking his head. "But I don't want to. Jackson I've had enough of what happened in the cafeteria, now I gotta go, and don't fuck me nor kiss me, it's gay." Jinyoung was just about to unlock the door which was earlier locked by Jackson, but as he was trying to open it, Jackson took him by the shoulders and slammed him into a wall behind him. Jinyoung yelped, closing his eyes for a split second.

"Jinyoung ah, don't be like that, I know you want this." Jackson answered, holding Jinyoung's hands in a tight grip. "No Jackson, don't. This will only get worse." Jinyoung said looking away but Jackson turned his face back to his. "Jinyoung. Don't worry, it won't be." Jinyoung didn't have the chance to answer when Jackson slammed his lips back again, his hands traveling across Jinyoung's body, sliding under his dark baggy shirt. Jinyoung protested at once, trying to get away, but his body wasn't listening. His legs were wobbly, and he slowly wrapped his hands around Jackson's shoulders.

Jackson licked Jinyoung's plump lips, biting them, signaling to Jinyoung to open his mouth. Jinyoung closed his eyes, not opening his mouth at first, but as the biting got more painful, he parted his lips, giving access for Jackson to stick his tongue into Jinyoung's mouth. Jackson swiftly stick his tongue in, twirling it with Jinyoung's. Jinyoung moaned, and grabbed Jackson's hazel strands of hair into his fingers. Jackson continued twirling and sucking on Jinyoung's tongue, pressing his crotch onto Jinyoung's. After a while, Jackson pulled away, looking at Jinyoung's painfully beautiful face. It was red, his lips were parted, dark red after Jackson was biting on them, saliva running down the corner on his mouth. He looked like a mess from just kissing, Jackson was excited, if he was like this after a kiss, he wanted to see Jinyoung when he will be a wrecked mess under Jackson.

"J-Jackson." Jinyoung whined breathing heavily, looking into Jackson's beautiful dark brown eyes. "Don't worry Jinyoung. This is only the beginning." Jackson said lifting Jinyoung up on the wooden shelf, his hands on Jinyoung's butt. Jinyoung wrapped his legs around Jackson's waist and Jackson started kissing Jinyoung again with force, Jinyoung moaning into the kiss. Jackson pulled away after a short while, licking his lips. "What do you want Jinyoungie?" Jackson asked Jinyoung who pulled on Jackson's white shirt. "I-I want y-you to fuck me." Jackson looked at Jinyoung, and leaned closer. "You know that's not what I want to hear Jinyoung." Jinyoung closed his eyes, biting his lips.  
"I want you to destroy me, make a mess out of me Jackson. Please Jackson, fuck me." Jinyoung whined, making a smirk appear on Jackson's face. "Good boy."

Jackson said taking two fingers, placing them on Jinyoung's lips without any words, Jinyoung already knowing what he has to do. He opened his mouth, Jackson pushed his fingers into his mouth, and Jinyoung sucked on them, twirling his tongue around them, coating them in generous amount of saliva. Jackson was watching Jinyoung carefully, biting his lips, already getting hard from the sight of Jinyoung sucking his fingers. Jinyoung watched Jackson with lust, when he saw him unbutton all of the buttons on his shirt, revealing his toned abs. Jackson pulled his fingers out of Jinyoung's mouth, watching Jinyoung struggle with his clothes, hurriedly grasping and pulling them off. Jackson unzipped his dark jeans, and pulling his boxers down, revealing his erection.

Jinyoung finished pulling off the last peace of clothing, pushing his black hair back, waiting for Jackson to push his fingers in. Jackson didn't though for a moment, admiring Jinyoung's slim and pale body. His dick was hard, throbbing for a touch when Jackson finally pushed his fingers in Jinyoung's hole. "Ah Jackson." Jinyoung moaned, biting onto his hand, trying to be as quiet as possible. Jackson shushed him, pushing his fingers in and out of Jinyoung. Jinyoung wrapped one hand around his throbbing erection, only for it to be slapped off by Jackson. Jinyoung looked at Jackson in disbelief, pulling his hand back. "No touching Jinyoung ah." Jackson snapped, warning Jinyoung with a sinful look.

Jinyoung nodded eagerly, moving forward and backward, fucking himself on Jackson's fingers. Just as he was about to come, Jackson pulled his fingers off, making Jinyoung whine at the emptiness. "Please Jackson, fuck me already."  
"Sure baby." Jackson purred pumping his dick a few times with lube, sticking it into Jinyoung. Jinyoung's eyes widened at Jackson's length, being it much bigger then he was expecting. "Oh my god, you're so tight Jinyoungie." Jackson said, Jinyoung already hiding his face in crook of Jackson's neck. Jackson looked at him, pulling his head upwards by his hair. "Jinyoung look at me." Jackson demanded, seeing as tears slid down Jinyoung's cheeks. Jackson lifted Jinyoung's head, giving him access to his soft, take neck. Jackson licked Jinyoung's neck, sucking at the spot, seeing the flesh change colors from red to purple, and at the end biting it. Jinyoung dig his nails into Jackson's back, leaving red marks on it. Jackson sucked a few more spots on Jinyoung's neck, covering him in hickey's.

"Do you like it baby?" Jackson asked breathing into Jinyoung's ear, making him shiver. "Y-yes, I d-do." Jinyoung said needly, craving more of Jackson. Jackson looked at Jinyoung who wasn't satisfied with his work, and pushed deeper and harder, making Jinyoung moan miracously. It sounded like symphony to Jackson's ears, as he looked at the soft yet sinful boy in front of him. Jackson thrusted in and out of Jinyoung, trying to hit his spot, wanting to hear more of Jinyoung's moans. He thrusted hard and boldly into Jinyoung, finally hearing the voice he wants to. Jinyoung let out loud moan, Jackson hitting his spot over and over, feeling Jinyoung clench around him.

Jackson thrusted in Jinyoung a few more times, but seeing Jinyoung didn't come yet, he licked his palm and wrapped his hand around Jinyoung's length. Jinyoung threw his head back, Jackson pumping a few more times, and he released into Jackson's hand. Jackson thrusted into Jinyoung few more times and with a groan, he released into Jinyoung. After a while of breathing, he pulled out of Jinyoung, kissing him one last time. "Jackson, the class is almost over." Jinyoung said embarrassed, looking away.  
"Yeah, we should just wait here." Jackson said cleaning them both off, and putting his clothes on. Jinyoung put his clothes on as well, and they waited in silence for the bell to ring.

"About what happened, I'm sorry K?" Jackson said wrapping his hand around Jinyoung's waist. "Yeah, I acted kind of dumb. Let's act like that incident never happened." Jackson nodded to that statement. Jinyoung stood up, walking out of the closet. "It's ringing already. See you later."  
"See you." Jinyoung bit his goodbye to Jackson and left.

"Wow Jackson! A new girl you fucked I see." Mark teased Jackson who had his shirt off, revealing red scratch marks on his back. "You must've fucked her really good."  
"Yeah, I sure did." Jackson smirked and shifted his eyes from his friends to Jinyoung who was standing behind the wall with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Their eyes met and Jinyoung quickly his behind the locker room wall. 'this is embarrassing' Jinyoung thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, sorry if it wasn't as your expectations.


End file.
